War of Dimensions
by Silver Blossom
Summary: Sakura met Syaoran when the Clow Cards were released. Now, she is meeting Syaoran again... Except she is from another dimension and she is gonna to reclaim her position as the Mistress of Clow Cards.
1. The sudden encounter

This is a crossover with Hogwart. I loved my story. Flames is accepted, even it hurt my heart.

_**Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura!**_

A girl with long honey colored auburn hair and brilliant, gentle and amusingly green emerald eyes is watching the scene.

"The war had begun." She whispered.

"Yes." A man in late thirties agreed.

"You have to go." A soft voice said, making both of them jumped.

"Hoe! Rluphika!" The girl yelped, rubbing her temple furiously.

"Gomen nasai, card mistress." Rluphika said mockingly "But you have to leave."

"I won't leave you!" The girl cried, sound offended.

"And the kingdom. We know that." Rluphika said wisely "If you don't go, all in the end are dead."

"Rluphika!" The girl cried "We will NOT die! We will win this war!"

"If you destroy another form of Riddle in another dimension." Rluphika advised. After all, she is the adviser.

"You think…I can do it?" The girl asked, a bit of shock.

"You are the card mistress." Rluphika said softly "No one could beat you."

"Believe us, believe you." The man said.

"Lin-sama!" A person screamed.

"Lin-sama?" The girl's eyes widened, as Rluphika pushed "Go to fetch Lin-sama!"

The girl nodded and ran to the source, and found a person with thick blonde hair and green eyes lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Lin-sama! Daijoubu?" The girl questioned, shaking the lady.

"Watakshiwa daijoubu des." The lady said softly, awaking up.

"Run, Lin-sama! It's had no time!" The girl said, as the lady shake her head.

"No." The lady said "I am the queen. I am Lin. I can't run. This is my duty as a queen."

"But-"

"No buts." Lin stated firmly "If you want to stop the war, Sakura, go to another dimension to help them kill Riddle."

"Lin-sama!" She cried.

"I call upon the powers of earth…" Lin whispered "Send Sakura to another dimension."

"Lin-sama!" Sakura yelled, tears fall freely "I will! I will stop the war! I WILL!"

And she was sent to another dimension.

'Bye.' Lin looked at the closing portal 'My _friend_…'

"Lin-sama…" A voice said smugly.

"Its you." Lin said motionlessly, as Tom Riddle walked to her.

"Sorceress." breathed Riddle "I wanted to kill one…"

"Planet! I call upon you! Attack him!" Lin yelled.

"What do you call stupid? Yes!" Riddle completely ignores the attacks "Baka."

"Who is the baka?" Lin screeched, as the attacks sent Riddle flying.

"You…" Riddle glared at her.

"What?" She questioned bravely, as Riddle laughed.

"I will torture you later." Riddle whispered.

_**Li mansion**_

"Yue." Cerberus said impatiently to Yukito, as Yukito looked dearly confused.

"Why Yue won't come out?" Yelan questioned.

They are sitting in the Li's mansion. They are referring to Touya, Yukito, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Yelan and Cerberus. Tomoyo is here because Touya and Yukito asked her to come. Touya is here because of Yukito.

"I don't know." Kero shrugged.

**_Yue! _**

"Onegai! Help!" Sakura screamed. Yue flew into the portal and catch the poor falling girl.

"Arigato, Yue-san." Sakura breathed heavily.

"No problem, mistress." Yue stated.

"I want to help now." Sakura said, tears started to fall. Yue notice this "Is that Lin-sama who wanted you to help?" Yue asked.

"I must." sobbed Sakura "I must stop the war! To the order to stop the war, we must sneak to a wizard school called Hogwart and found a type of powerful magic!"

"What powerful magic is that?" Yue questioned, as they flung out.

"I don't know." Sakura whispered "I must find it."

"O…k…" Yue said as the Li mansion is upon their view.

"Yue is not here!" They heard this statement when they neared the mansion "The Clow cards are us! It does belong to Li-clan! My son, Li Syaoran owns it!"

"Really?" Yue asked coldly, as they landed.

"Yue!" Cerberus yelled. They looked at Sakura oddly, except Eriol and Syaoran. Syaoran looked at her icily.

"This is my mistress." The word silence them "Sakura."

"Sakura?" Yelan asked, confused.

"I…I am the card mistress…"

**_Review! _**


	2. Going to Hogwarts?

"What?" Yelan glanced at Sakura brief for a moment "You…You are?"

"How many times my mistress have to answered your annoying question?" Yue asked, annoyed. Yelan just sighed and look sadly at Syaoran. Syaoran was angry. 'This stupid girl! I trained a lot and I couldn't get anything?'

"But, isn't Cerberus and the Clow Book here?" Tomoyo's question snapped them out from their thoughts.

"Yeah!" Yelan huffed "Please. The Clow Book is belonged to us!"

"But the cards are at my side." Sakura spoke.

"Let me recall. The Clow Book is here but the cards isn't?" Yelan cried.

"Let me explain." Eriol smiled, sapphire eyes twinkling "The cards is released, in another dimension. From the dimension Sakura came. Yue tested her before. I test her before," Eriol gave Sakura a heart warming smile that Sakura smiled back, Syaoran felt a pang of something that confused him "But without Cerberus help. This proven she is very strong. But as I assume, the dimension is an antic place. They had things such as Place, Castle, Kingdoms, army, magician, sorcerers, wars…A sorceress helped her. Her name is Lin, the queen."

"Ok." Yelan whispered, saddened.

"I need your help." Sakura said suddenly "My Kingdom is in war. We have to destroy Riddle. It will affect the real world, please."

"We won't." Yelan said firmly.

"Come on, aunty Yelan!" a voice appeared. A girl same age with Sakura appeared. She had ebony logs and shimmering golden eyes "Help them."

"Yiu Har, this is none of your business." Yiu Har shrugged and said "But it will affect the real world." She mimicked Sakura's tune "So, aunty Yelan, you must help."

"I agreed." A boy same age as Yiu Har said "We must help."

"I agree with Yiu Har and Kai Shu." A boy said.

"Kai Shu, Yiu Har, Ju Kai, when this is your business?" Yelan asked, glaring at Kai Shu and Ju Kai. Yiu Har just smirked.

"It always is our business." Yiu Har exclaimed.

"Ok, all of you agree." Eriol said, smiling as Ju Kai glared at him.

"No, you monkey! Stop that freaking smile and get outta here!" Ju Kai yelled as Eriol's smile widened more, making Ju Kai cursing about the 'Stupid Freaking Smile'. He always hates Eriol because he thinks Eriol is hitting on Meiling, because he smiles the freaking smile to Meiling often.

"Li Ju Kai! Please apologies to Mr. Clow!" Yelan ordered.

"I think Ju Kai words are right." Syaoran said suddenly, as the masculine sound made Sakura jerked her beautiful face up "That is a freaking monkey, even take a cry baby here. Baby and monkey, stupid." Syaoran said coldly.

"I am not a cry baby!" Sakura said, glaring heatedly at Syaoran "You…you…you jerk!"

"Now, we have to go Hogwart." Eriol cut their glaring and smiled, again.

"I want to go!" Yiu Har said.

"I want to go too." Tomoyo said.

"Count me in." Kai Shu said.

"Yiu Har, you can go. Kai Shu, you can't. Syaoran is going and Meiling is staying. Ju Kai, you are staying too." Yelan said firmly. Ju Kai and Meiling groaned in disappointment, but can't do anything to prevent it happened.

"Xie xie! (Arigato gazaimasu/Thank you)" Yiu har said, smiling in delight.

"I am Cerberus." Kero said to Sakura "Call me Kero. I am sorry I didn't protect you."

"Never mind that." Sakura reasoned "Now we have to defeat Riddle fast, because the war is opening. Lin-sama could be dead by now…" Sakura choke back a sob.

"So let's go now." Eriol smiled charmingly, but Syaoran and Ju Kai sneered in disgust "Lin is such a wonderful lady. I hope she wouldn't dead by now."

"Me too." Sakura murmured.

"Come on." Eriol said, "You can use Fly. Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka-san, Yue is separated. Now all of you could go back."

"Kero-chan. Give Tomoyo, Yiu Har and Li a flight." Kero groaned, as Yiu Har said "I have a flying object."

"Ok." Eriol smiled as all of them are ready. Syaoran is picking of Kero's fur as Kero growled loudly. Yiu Har's back has grown a pair of wings because she put on a rainbow coloured feather. It was a flying object.

"I will lead the way." Eriol said.

"Of course!" Sakura beamed at Eriol, as Syaoran sneered "Everyone knows that, cry baby."

"Stop saying that!" Sakura screamed, nearly crying as Syaoran winced.

"Bye, Syaoran!" Meiling screamed.

"Bye." Ju Kai said, watching the teary eyes Meiling. 'Why she loved him only?'

Meiling notice the change in the air and turned to Ju Kai "Kai, what is happening?"

"I love you." Ju Kai said, as Meiling eyes widened.

"You…You love me?" Meiling gap at Ju Kai.

"Yes." Ju Kai said.

"I love you too." Meiling whispered.

Kai Shu looked at them and sighed sadly. 'Hope Yiu Har don't betray my trust…'

"Bye!" Yiu Har said to the mansion, because nobody is listening to her.

"Fly on!" Eriol flew to the air and flung to north.

"Matte!" Sakura cried and flew with Eriol. Yiu Har quickly flew beside her.

_**After couple hours**_

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked, nearly falling because exhausted.

"Yes." Eriol answered. The answer make Sakura nearly choke on her words.

"My name is too Chinese, Mr Clow." Yiu Har complained "Can I change my name?"

"Li Yiu Har. Yes, this name is too Chinese style." Eriol murmured.

"Can I change my name to Crystal?" Yiu Har asked, excited.

"Yes." Eriol smiled. Syaoran snorted.

"Freaky smile."

"I thinks it is handsome." Sakura shot back. Syaoran felt a pang of jealousy and said coldly "No one asked your option, Kinomoto."

"At least he is not calling me cry baby." Sakura murmured to herself.

_**Review!**_

_**Syaoran is jealous?**_

_**Oh, my!**_


	3. Yrin, Gringotts

They landed in front of Dragon alley. ("We can't go inside there without a wand." Eriol said with a smile, Syaoran gave him a deathly glare; he just ignored it "So, landed inside. We could see the barrier that witch and wizards can't see.")

"We are going to the wizard bank." Eriol smiled mysteriously "come on."

"Stop. That. Freaky. Smile." Syaoran bit out. Yiu Har blinked; this isn't the Syaoran she used to know. Eriol laughed inside, his plan is working. Sakura frowned, as the Kero (in small form) bear his teeth. Tomoyo nearly giggled, she knows what Eriol Hiiragizawa is doing!

"Your name is Sakura, right?" Tomoyo asked innocently "Hiiragizawa-san found you in another dimension, that will very heroic, right?" She sighs with small stars in her amethyst eyes.

Sakura blushed pinkly as Syaoran looked like he will murder Eriol. Eriol flashed his smile "Are you ok, cute descendent? You look like_ not_ happy that the fact that it was **heroic**." Eriol asked, innocently.

"I am angry because you call me **_CUTE _DESENDENT**!" Syaoran roared. Eriol chuckled "But you angry _before_ I said **cute descendent**."

"I have the feeling you will call me cute descendent." Syaoran said icily. Yiu Har really didn't like this situation!

"Maybe we should go now." Yiu Har said interrupting them. Sakura had a puzzled look on her delicate face and Syaoran stared at her. 'Innocent as ever.' Syaoran thought, but dismissed it 'I am her enemy! I am that beauty's enemy! No! Its enemy! It's a beauty!' Syaoran was having a mind fight.

"Come on…" Tomoyo said, tugging Syaoran's sleeve as she grinned secretly, Sakura must be jealous! "Let Hiiragizawa-kun lead the way."

Syaoran don't know its he wanted to show that he was really didn't mind or what, he grabbed Tomoyo's hand and said "Ok."

Sakura felt a pang of jealously. Tomoyo flashed Sakura a broad smile that Sakura didn't returned. Tomoyo smiled secretly inside her heart 'My plan is working so far.'

"Gringotts," Eriol mentioned, smiling "Come on, Sakura-chan."

Yiu Har stared at the fascinating building. Eriol flashed them (including Syaoran, who was nearly vomit seeing his too many freaky smile) a smile and walked in.

"7." Eriol said, smiling. The goblin stared at him and said in a snobby voice "Nothing such 7."

"Freaky, you take us to a no-such-thing-7?" Syaoran asked (not politely of course!) and give him a cheeky smile.

"What is happening?" a goblin asked.

_**Harry**_

When Harry Potter hurried to the Gringotts, he heard many whispers about him. Mrs Weasley smiled at him "Don't care about them."

"Yeah." Ron butted in.

"Ron!" Hermione glared at Ron. Ginny looked at them. The Weasley twins chuckled as Mr Weasley stalked beside them. "Come on." Mr Weasley said nervously.

They walked into Gringotts and went to an old-looking goblin.

"We want to take money from-" Mrs Weasley is rudely interrupted by a high pitch voice "Nothing such 7."

The goblin that accompanies them walked to the goblin that just said that word and asked "What is happening?"

"Yrin." Eriol smiled widely as the goblin's eyes widened. "Reed!" Sakura let out an "ohh…"

"Come on." Yrin said, smiling broadly.

Harry frowned and said "Sorry, but I just want to take money."

"Wait for a minute." Yrin said, frowning. "Reed, can they go with you? This is Harry. Harry Potter." He added. Harry frowned deeper.

Eriol smiled for a while "Ok!" He said cheerily, despite the weird looks he had received from Sakura, Yiu Har, Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Come on!"

**Author notes:**

**What pairing all of you want? I am wanting Yiu Har (Crystal) and Harry pairing. But, review what you want! **

**REVIEW**


	4. The communater, Crystal

Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley change a glance, not moving. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to introduce themselves, or they won't go. They don't know what was Eriol Hiiragizawa doing, but it looks really important…..

"My. Name. Is. Sakura. Kinomoto." Sakura said carefully (She doesn't know English very much), as many people looked at her because her earthly beauty. Fred gives her a weird look and mimicked her "My. Name. Is. Fred. Weasley." Syaoran glared at him, his hand snatched from Tomoyo's grasp as he pulled Sakura to him. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"My name is Ginny." Ginny offered, glaring at her brother as he gives her a grin. Hermione thinks it's the best time to say her name now "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley." Ron said, not caring it sounded rude. George grinned like a monkey "Nah! His name is Ronald Weasley. RONALD. R.O.N.A.L.D."

"Hey!" Ron cried, his face flushed to a beet red.

"Ronald, Ronald." Fred and George sang together.

"Shut up." Hermione said with annoyance as the twin stopped.

"My dear Hermione." Fred begin, smiling as George continued "We are introducing the world our dear little brother…" They hugged the poor Ronald Weasley tightly, and sang "Ronald Weasley!"

"We are in Gringotts!" Hermione argued, looked scared from the looks they had received.

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol said and kissed Hermione's hand lightly. Hermione blushed, as Ron glared at Eriol.

"I am Crystal." Yiu Har said, as she backed to a wall from the stares she had received from her beauty. The peoples shrugged and turned their gaze away.

'Best time to transform to Communater…'

Crystal(Yiu Har) take a deep breathe and whispered "Give me powers, I, the Wave Guiding Heroine commanded you…"

"Release…" and the unseen powers flew up. Eriol notice the powers and looked at the air for a moment, or I should say the unseen powers.

The powers created a black hole, as Crystal smiled. 'Lin…' Lin's picture emerged, blinking.

'_You are the Communater?' Lin gasped._

'_Hai.' Crystal smirked. Lin glared at her 'You are the one who stole my Wave Guiding Heroine powers!'_

'_Gomen ne.' Crystal said 'But if you still holding it, Riddle will snatched it…I'll protect until the prophecy began.'_

'_Eriol Hiiragizawa is coming.' Lin said, as Eriol's powers searched in 'Bye.'_

'_You can't bear without Arlon, isn't it?' Crystal smiled, as she broke the conversation away. Lin gasped, but can't do anything. 'Protect Sakura for me.' Lin whispered. Crystal just smirked. _

"_Of course…"_

Eriol looked at Crystal for a moment as Crystal closed her eyes, looking like communicating with someone. He sniffed as large blackened powers emerged. He frowned 'It should be emerald green… It changed…I wondered why? It is so cold. Boldness lay in… Although I don't know what the powers are, but the person must be very, very powerful, in another dimension.'

"Can we go now?" Sakura asked, still blushing from Syaoran's contact. Syaoran noticed that but held her hands tighter.

"Yes." Eriol's glance still fixes on Crystal, who was now shivered under his mysterious gaze.

"Let's go…" Eriol looked at Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley as they said "Call me Mrs. Weasley." "Call me Mr. Weasley."

"Yes." Eriol said politely "Shall we go?"

"Yes…Ok…" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the flaming Harry in concern. "Harry dear, are you alright?"

"I am alright." Harry said, his gaze fix upon Eriol coldly.

"Come on." Eriol offered, as Yrin lead the way.

They walk silently to the roller coaster. It was big, Harry never see it before and that before as they looked at Yrin with question marks in their eyes. Yrin coughed, moving uncomfortably under their questioning gazes.

"This is owned by Reed." Yrin said loyally.

"Who the heck is Reed?" Ron questioned loudly, as Mrs. Weasley blushed from embarrassment for her son's behavior.

"Watch your languish, young man." Yrin said sternly, shaken by the fact Ronald Weasley had just insulted his… master?

"I am sorry." Ron said, glaring at the roller coaster.

"Never mind." Yrin said in displeasure.

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**WHAT IS COMMUNATER? **

**WHO IS THE TREAL CRYSTAL?**


	5. The keys and phoenixes

"Let's go." Eriol broke their fuming. Yrin glared at Ron for a while as he seated himself inside the massive roller coaster. They sat inside as they roller coaster flee into the cave. Ginny screamed in excitement and Hermione moaned "Not again…"

"We are here." Yrin announced proudly. A big gate with four holes and four phoenixes appeared, and the phoenix is real…

"Show yourself." A slivery pink coloured phoenix said, as Sakura blinked. Nobody knows what the phoenix is talking about, just Sakura knew…

"I am Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said in Japanese.

"Yes…Card mistress."

"I am Syaoran Li." A slivery green coloured phoenix looked up and said "Yes…The key to the powers."(Remember chapter 1, Sakura said "I must stop the war! To the order to stop the war, we must sneak to a wizard school called Hogwart and found a type of powerful magic!")

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol said "I believe you are guardian to the sealed powers."

"Correct, Clow Reed." The slivery blue phoenix said.

The last phoenix's glance travel to Crystal. Crystal takes a gulp 'OH NO! Eriol Hiiragizawa will find out! Sometimes, I really hate Clow Reed for knowing the entire secret!'

"Come on, my child." The sliver mix golden phoenix said soothingly, as Harry and Crystal stepped out together.

"We have to talk." Eriol smiled with burning flame in his eyes.

"Clow, why you have to make it tough!" Crystal yelled to Eriol, tears is burning her vision "Yes, I am a communater. I am a key, a thing to destroy, but you can't destroy my heart neither soul with the Wave guiding heroine powers!"

"But the point is, Harry is the one. You make it unbelievingly two persons!"

"Don't use Harry, use me!" Crystal screamed with tears splitting out.

"Harry is the real key; you are just a small key!" Eriol said with anger.

"I want to be the key!" Crystal yelled.

"Key is just fit with another half reincarnation of Clow Reed!"

"Stop." The phoenix said with anger "Clow-sama, please recall to the event. If you make Harry the key, she'll be destroyed. If you make her the key…" the phoenix's voice lowered, a sad look appeared in its eyes "Syaoran and Sakura…"

"I know." Crystal stated, tears brimming "I will have myself destroy."

"What is happening?" Harry asked, confusion overload.

"Dream of realms." Eriol began to chant "Sent us to the force…light is there…Hikari at the sight…never have pain and betrayal…angel is watching…goddess is praying…god is smiling…fairy is flying…elf is dancing…never have pain and betrayal…the past will end…"

A glow surrounded Eriol, Crystal, Harry and the phoenix. Eriol continue to chant "The future is in sight…see higher and wider…happiness lay in…bright and cheer is filling…gain the trust and innocence…like a newly born infant…never stop the great glow that always in your heart…and with that…born the realm! REALEASE!"

Sakura's eyes glowed and she was glowing. Eriol and Crystal glowed sliver as Harry and the phoenix glowed blue. Syaoran glow the same colour as Sakura. Eriol nodded and Crystal, Eriol, Harry and the phoenix disappeared.

_**Realm of Dreams**_

Eriol sat on the soft grass quietly as Crystal looked awed by her surroundings. "Matte, I am a communater. I can go to every place I wanted to! Why I never go to this place?"

"Because this place is specially made for Clow and me." Eriol said (The cherry tree at Tsukimine Shrine, remember? At episode 68, Sakura used return card to go into the Realm of Dreams.) Harry has a dazed look on his face.

"First, I'll tell you why communater is created." Eriol said, with mildly serious tune. Crystal looked at Eriol and gasped "I didn't need to know! I am possessed!"

"That will explain why your powers are changing." Eriol replied.

"I…I…" Crystal looked stunned.

"Sakura waited for Syaoran. But Syaoran didn't come back. Because Yelan is nearly dead and her last request is Syaoran marry a girl named Sharing. Sharing is an evil girl with evil magic. Evil and Dark is different, Crystal." Eriol noticed Crystal is looking at him "Dark is just plainly dark, nothing harm. Evil harms and it is very strong, because Fear is the force of evil. Everybody have fears, and it explains why evil is strong. Moon and Dark is strong because they are the same bloodline. Dark gets some powers from Evil and Moon gets power from Dark. Stars get powers itself and Moon, because they are planets. Star also gets powers from Sun. Sun get powers from itself and Moon. They are lined, born together. Let's get back to Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran marry Sharing and break Sakura's heart. Sakura waited him for 20 years but when she is in the penguin park, she saw Sharing and Syaoran's children. She cast a spell to herself because heartbroken. The spell eats her soul and drank her blood. Syaoran still loves Sakura and died after her. The Sakura book and Sakura Cards sealed and kept in another dimension, the Lin's dimension. The new Sakura is born to fight Veldemort and returns the powers to the right places. Communater is created by me. I created the communater to save couples over dimensions. Lin and Arlon are saved, but you break them over? Why?"

"I am possessed." Crystal replied curtly.

"I see." Eriol said, as Harry looks more daze. Eriol sighs and began to tell Harry all the things, about the cards and magic. Crystal was drowned in her own thoughts.

"Crystal." Eriol's voice snapped her out from her thoughts. Crystal looked at him as he said "You and I glowed sliver together because I am the one who created you. Harry and the phoenix glowed the same colour because he is the key. Sakura and Syaoran glow together because they are soul mates, is that alright with you?"

"Yes…"

_**REVIEW!  
I'LL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPPIE FAST IF I GET MORE ANMD MORE REVIEWS!**_

_**SAYONARA!**_

The producers:

Hikari Fate

Hikari Light

Hikari Destiny

Hikari Hope


	6. Planning to Hogwarts

"A dream?" Forest-green eyes fluttered opened, and a sweep of unusually messy black hair was seen in the light.

"Harry." An angelic voice was calling, and Harry found himself surrounded by his friends. White coloured ceiling… He had mistaken them as light in darkness.

"Ginny." Harry croaked, hoarsely. The angelic voice… It's Ginny's voice. Ginny exchanged looks with her brothers while Hermione sighed in relief.

"Well, you asleep for many hours!" Hermione said in worry, but a smile touched her lips "But you are now awake."

"Eriol." This was the only word he could mutter.

"Eriol?" the confused look on his friends face made his eyes widened "Who is Eriol?"

"You didn't remember?" desperately, Harry looked at Hermione for help, receiving a strange look from her.

"Eriol! Eriol Hiiragizawa, Crystal, Sakura…" Harry said in panicky, while Ron touched his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, looking at him ridiculously "Harry, this is a bad joke. We never met somebody as Eriol Hiiragizawa, Crystal, nor Sakura."

"We met them when we went to Gringotts, right?" Harry was now breathing heavily "Phoenixes, lights, magic, sorceress… Have you forgotten?"

"Harry, please." Ginny frowned at him, unpleased "We go to Gringotts but we don't meet them!"

"You are lying!" Didn't think properly, Harry accused her with a roar. Ginny's eyes widened, her face paled as she stumbled over the chair and fall down with a tear.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, reaching for his sister "Why you roar at her like that!"

"It's okay." Ginny replied sadly, wiping her tears "I'll take my leave."

Harry watched Ginny ran away, _from him. _Ron's eyes burned in fury but Hermione stopped his curled fist from hitting Harry.

"I believe Harry had a good reason for that." Hermione's eyes lit up with hope, looking at Ron, who was breathing heavily and Harry who was looking confused.

"What?" This was the word that needed, and Ron punched his fist right at his face.

"Ginny helped you!" Ron roared at him, grabbing his collar "She was the one who found you lying on the Dark Alley, unconscious…"

Harry suddenly pulled himself from the bed, towering over Ron, who was supposedly higher than him "What?"

"Ginny helped you…"

"No, not that." Harry interrupted, with a shocked look "Where am I was found?"

"Dark Alley."

* * *

Eriol smiled as he watched Tomoyo and Sakura chatting happily as good friends. Syaoran was standing beside Sakura, watching her movements with a slight blush. Crystal was nowhere at sight. 

"Clow." A coldly voice spoke up, and Eriol just stay at there, didn't response. Yue coughed.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun." Friendlier, Yue said in a firm tune. Eriol smiled at him, looking into his shielded cold violet-blue eyes.

"Yes, Yue-san?"

"Crystal." Yue said, rather coldly "She is the same bloodline with Li Syaoran, but why…"

"Communaters are all over the world." Eriol started to explain "Yes. Clow's powers don't combine with Communater's powers because their powers are gained from feelings."

"But, remember. I have Clow's powers and Communater's powers could combine by me."

"I am not asking you this." Yue stated coldly, and Eriol just smiled at him, unfazed. Not even a slight blush rose. Yue was amazed, but he just continued on coldly.

"Why Crystal was possessed?" Yue asked coldly.

"Because, their powers are gained from feelings. At that time, Crystal was having a problem with Li Kai Shu. Love matters."

"Love." Yue sneered, in a coldly way.

"You will understand love, Yue." He glanced at the cold guardian "I _sure_."

An image of Touya rose. Yue suddenly had a slight blush.

"Eriol-kun!" a cheerful voice snapped their thoughts off.

"Freaky, when we will go to Hogwarts?" Syaoran asked, amber eyes gleaming.

"But, how we will get into that school?" Tomoyo asked.

"We will sneak in, with the help of …"

The gang listened properly as Eriol started to explain the plan. Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon and Kero joined them.

"This is too dangerous." Syaoran and Yue commented.

"But I'll be able to videotape all of you. Your bravery must in my collection!" Tomoyo cried in the melodic voice of hers.

"Just try." Sakura braced them, and Syaoran blushed furiously.

"We have no comments." The cold guardian said, despiting the other guardians complains "As long as our masters and mistress wanted to do so."

"We will do this."


	7. Nen, Hiijutsu, Miteshu

Raining heavily, matching Harry's moody mood.

Ever since that incident, Harry didn't spoke anymore with them. He just kept himself unusually quiet by stroking his owl's feather and left them in suspense. Ginny became very quiet around Harry and just watched him far away when he unnoticed. Hermione tried to get Ron, who was becoming over-protective over Ginny rebuild their friendship, but it didn't succeed. Ron got really furious at Harry, and on the last holiday, he blew up.

"Speak to me." Ron commanded, receiving no response from the forest-green eyes young man "HARRY! SPEAK TO ME!"

"Don't shout." Hermione whispered to Ron, who was chewing his collar in furious "Your might wake them up."

_A long night with blinking stars_. Harry thought, with a frown.

_Star._ He recalled the event. _The Card Mistress, Kinomoto Sakura, the powers of Stars…_

"Harry!" Ron's movements with grabbing his collar and pulling Harry up snapped him out of his trance.

"Tell us what happened." Hermione pleaded, with a small frown "Please, Harry."

Harry looked blankly at his friends. He always told them everything. Dark Lord, Death Eaters, many and many things. But, he just simply can't tell them _this_. He realized, Eriol Hiiragizawa had cast a spell on him. A _sorcerer's_ spell.

"Hermione, Ron." For the first time, he spoke up. Ron looked at him eagerly and Hermione looked worried. They were ready to hear.

_Expect the unexpected_

Eriol smiled at the image in the glistering night. Stars…

Harry found himself unable to speak. Sensing the strange aura with his sixth-sense, he hurried out and faced the night, leaving his companions.

The sun-wand automatically grown large and Eriol smiled at the sight of the wide-eyed young man. Harry knew their plan.

"Never. Even they are sorcerer and sorceress, I won't let it happen!" Harry shouted at the stars, and he thought he saw Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Yue, Keroberus, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.

_They are heading to Hogwarts. _Harry panicked. They can't!

Why?

Because they will broke the only spell that had cast by Dumbledore with his final strength.

The magical barrier that cast around Hogwarts.

_Flash Back_

"Harry, this is my remaining strength." Shallowly, Dumbledore said towards Harry "No much time we have, right?"

"Yes." Harry answered him, with a sickened look as he thought about Voldermort.

"The magical barrier will protect the school until someone broke it with powers of Planets and Elementals." Dumbledore held the wise look on his face "But, I dunno if somebody know how to cast those spell."

_End of Flash Back_

Sakura held the powers of Stars.

Eriol held the powers of sun.

Syaoran held the powers of moon.

Yue was the moon guardian of the powers of Light.

Keroberus was the sun guardian of the powers of Light.

Ruby Moon was the moon guardian of the powers of Dark.

Spinel Sun was the Sun Guardian of the powers of Dark.

All of them could break the barrier.

Harry found himself unable to breathe. He moved. Towards Ron's house.

"Floo powders, Mrs Weasley." Harry choked out, running towards her.

"Why?" Mrs Weasley asked mildly.

"Hogwarts." He replied bluntly, biting his lips.

"Wha?"

Eriol flew along with Sakura and the guardians. Syaoran had to sit at the back of Keroberus. But he was talking with Sakura, because Sakura flew beside him.

"Stop."

The command was obeyed, and all of them stopped in the mid-air.

"We are nearly here." Eriol had read Harry's thoughts, and just ignored it. The thought of the young wizard surpassed the barrier of Sorcerer and Wizard, and reached to Eriol.

"We have to break the barrier." Sakura frowned at the sight of the gleaming aura.

"That aura," Sakura said "It is so weak yet formed by the determination."

"So, it is strong yet weakening." Syaoran continued for Sakura, who gave him a small smile as thanks, which made him blushed.

"I can feel it." Sakura closed her eyes; her hands wrapped in her own aura "Yes… the shape of it…"

The pink aura gleamed under the moonlight, and reached the barrier. Eriol's eyes widened as he watched the scene unfolded.

Sakura was helping Dumbledore to defend the barrier that will destroyed by them. The aura wrapped the castle's own aura, and the barrier became strong. The aura flared up, pressing aura and pushed them of.

"Sakura-san is really strong and kind." Eriol commented, while he stood at there, watching Sakura. Syaoran just glared at Eriol. He beginning to understand what was the reincarnation wanted to do.

Sakura began to let the powers swept in though her aura. The barrier became stronger and stronger. Eriol's sapphire eyes twinkled.

Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun started to blast attacks at Sakura, who was now defend less without the strong aura.

"What are you doing?" Keroberus yelled in utter shock. Yue flew up and defended his mistress.

_Nen._ Yue thought, dodging the attacks. _Mistress had learnt how to use nen…_

"Hey… you can't ignore us and continue to think!" Ruby Moon teased, shooting a ruby coloured sharp blade at him.

Sakura continued to send aura. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"No! Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, transforming his sword.

An attack is aiming for Sakura.

"God of Thunder, come forth!" Syaoran commanded, pulling a yellow sheet with accent words, using his sword as wand. A loud creaking thunder crashed down.

"How could you send aura? Aura is supposed to be useless!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura, who was concentrating.

"You will die!" Syaoran rushed at her, screaming "Stop!"

Eriol smiled at this scene.

"Nen." Eriol mused, "What a legend."

"Nen users, sorcerers, wizards." Tomoyo spoke up "All of them are greeted as Hiitjutsu."

"In the old legend." Eriol agreed, "Sakura met Killua and Gon, I guess."

"Don't you curious why I knew these?" Tomoyo asked him, rather surprised because he just sat there and watched the battle scene.

"No." Eriol told her "In fact, I knew why."

"Because," Eriol's sapphire eyes pierced into hers "You are Miteshu."


	8. Memories of Clow Reed

**Chapter Eight: The memories of Clow Reed/Eriol**

Tomoyo's lovely amethyst eyes widened. Eriol looked at her, his facial became stern. Tomoyo started to shiver in fear, looking into his mysterious sapphire orbs. Eriol never be stern at anyone.

"How…" Tomoyo whispered, as she looked for protection. Syaoran was still defending his love, as the guardians of Eriol attacked.

"Crystal." Eriol spoke to her. Tomoyo was shocked, her fragile body frozen in shock.

_Flash Back_

Crystal suddenly widened her eyes "Hiiragizawa Eriol-sama, how about the person who processed me?"

"I think you might have a clearer mind about that." Eriol said, sapphire eyes twinkling.

"Yes." Crystal said, softly "Miteshu."

"Hiiragizawa-sama," the phoenix spoke up suddenly "Miteshu… Miteshu is a person who had special ability, right?"

"We are Miteshu?" Harry asked, mild.

"No, I afraid not." Eriol clasped his hands on his lap as he frowned. A rare sight to see "Maybe…Maybe…"

"Genei Ryodan!" Crystal cried out in surprise.

"Yes." Eriol nodded at her "Good."

"Nen users, Wizards and Sorcerer are not Miteshu." Eriol said "Miteshu is a person who is special in Nen users, Wizards or Sorcerers."

"So… Tomoyo Daidouji's?" Phoenix asked gently.

"I don't know. But her aura is strong in a different way. Her obsession of camcorder maybe is a clue."

"But why she wanted to film Kinomoto Sakura-sama?" Crystal asked in shock.

**_Parts of memories of Eriol in the Flash Back_**

"Clow-sama, please let film you." A beautiful young lady in purplish-white robe asked politely, holding a camcorder of the future.

"How does that work?" Clow asked her gently "Hayashi Kiyou-san."

Kiyou smiled smugly as she held the camcorder before her, amethyst eyes twinkling "I am a Miteshu." She declared proudly "This is mine."

"I am asking how to use it, Hayashi Kiyou-san." Clow Reed said, with a mysterious smile. Kiyou stared at him and smiled politely.

"Easy. You just have to take a look at the future." Kiyou said, nudging him suddenly with a naughty smile. Her heart was pounding loudly as she felt her fingers made contact with his robe. Keroberus snorted, quite rudely.

"Clow-sama won't." he said loudly "Take a peek at the future!? You are destroying the destinated future!"

Kiyou's eyes flashed angrily "Am not!"

"Am too!" Keroberus yelled back childishly. Clow smiled as his eyes closed for brief of a moment.

Keroberus went silent. Kiyou looked at Clow and smirked smugly at Keroberus. That was a rare sight to see.

"Hayashi Kiyou-san, my guardian said the most important thing." Clow Reed said with a gentle, father-like smile. Kiyou felt as a knife had just stabbed her heart.

"You are defending him!" Kiyou shouted, blinking the angry tears away, "And, what did you just call me!?"

Clow Reed's smile enlarged, annoying Kiyou more though she secretly thought the smile was handsome. She wished Clow could just smile a loving smile at her or call her by her name without the '-san' thing. But he never will. She was just a Miteshu, in their option; she was just a 'mudblood'.

"Hayashi Kiyou-san." Clow answered her. Kiyou bit her lips and blinked for a few times for those tears to go away.

"Fine, I'll go!" she said, throwing the camcorder at the floor as it smashed into hundred pieces. She stomped away furiously though it was very unlady-like. Her tears stained the carpet as she unwillingly let the tears flowed freely.

"Kiyou." She suddenly stopped. He was calling her! The tears immediately stopped as a blush spread on her smooth cheeks.

"Yes?" She asked quietly, nearly smacking herself for the hoarse voice she had let out. Her heart pounded as she saw a shadow nearing her. She held her breath as Clow stopped in front of her, looking at her. Kiyou lowered her head, unwillingly but she knew she will make a terrible mistake if she stared into his eyes.

His breathtakingly mysterious charming eyes.

Her nose caught the scent of his as her heart pounded loudly.

"I can't. Kiyou." His charming voice became stern and serious, as Keroberus felt a chilling cold aura filled the space. He went out quietly, knowing Clow was giving him signal to go out. Kiyou didn't felt it, because she had no powers except for she was a Miteshu.

"Can't what?" she asked, still blushing.

"I can't… fell in love with you."

Her heart smashed into a million pieces.

* * *

AN: The plot thickens, everyone! And, the flashback and the parts of memories do not ended yet! Stay tune for the next chapter: 

The curse of the Miteshu.


End file.
